Give Me My Hand Back!
by Enzymesuki
Summary: Shito and Chika yaoi fanfic. This is my first attempt at their pairing, so I hope I did well. Please rate? Rated M for language and sexual content *EDIT* Due to comment/request, I've added a second chapter. Rating still applies, please rate!
1. Chapter 1

"Give me my hand back, you chicken shit!" Chika spat, tearing off Shito's right hand from his wrist.

Shito looks coldly though his glasses, removing them as he set his book down. "It took you long enough to get here. I'm sick of wearing this thing." Shito pulled off the hand from his own wrist and motioned to swap the disembodied hands, when he stopped. "You know what? I've changed my mind."

As Shito began to walk away, Chika reattached Shito's hand and chased after him. "Stop, you cheeky bastard! What's that supposed to mean?" They already reached the door before Shito replied.

"How many times have you gotten out of the zone this past week? Twice already? As long as I keep a hold of this, you're not going anywhere." Shito raised the hand up, waving the fingers tauntingly. "Besides, what's it matter until we're fighting? One hour and it'll rot off." Chika growled, knowing this quite well.

"You asshole, think I don't know that? I just want if back!" Chika wished so badly that he could materialize his sword. Even that undignified gun Shito uses would do nicely. Anything he could use to retaliate against this self-absorbed jerk. He hated to waste it, but he was just so riled up that he had to. From his bag, he withdrew a convenience store onigiri, and he threw it at Shito's head. Shito gracefully blocked it, only getting a fraction of the snack on him.

"You're so predictable." Shito wiped his face and licked the rice off his fingertips.

"Don't lick my hand!"

"Oh? You don't like that?" Chika nearly cracked, watching Shito delicately nip at the skin. Chika watched him, frustrated that there wasn't anything he could do about it. Was Shito _trying_ to look this sexy? Yeah, he was always good looking by other people's standards, but seeing him lick like that was getting Chika flustered. After a minute of teasing, Shito looked at Chika as if in dreamy contemplation.

"Wha-What!?"

Shito approached Chika, looking him dead in the eyes. "Do you really hate me?"

"Of course I hate you, you worthless scab!" Chika scoffed, yet became speechless as Shito leaned in closer. The moment Shito lightly pressed his lips against the corner of Chika's mouth, Chika lost all thought.

"You don't like that either?" Chika nearly struck Shito when he whispered into his ear. Yet, Chika was getting excited. A chill went through his spine as Shito touched between Chika's legs. He gave a short gasp, and Shito laughed through his nose. "It seems you like that, though."

It wasn't long before Shito had Chika completely in his control.

Chika leaned against the table, his pants around his ankles. Shito sat on his knees in front of him, his fingers teasing the stiffening penis in his face.

"Shi…to…" Chika couldn't help but drool as he spoke. The massaging motions Shito made with his tongue were too good.

"You're really starting to feel good, eh? I suppose even the rough, tough Chika gets weak from this kind of thing." Shito laughed, pulling off Chika's dick as he began to stroke his own. After a short time of silence broken only by small gasps and moans, Shito looked back up. "I wonder- do you like the way your hand feels when I move it for you?" Shito began vigorously jerking off Chika's throbbing, dribbling member with the right hand.

"Tch-!" Chika tried to resist how good it was feeling, and the erotic things Shito kept adding weren't helping as he was getting close to coming. "Almost! Shito, more! Ah-I'm almost ready!" As Shito slipped his mouth over the member again, he felt Chika buck his hips, and he pressed his fingers into Chika's tight hole. "AAH!" Chika cried, sending a warm rush of cum down Shito's throat.

Chika grabbed Shito's hair, his breath bated. Shito licked his lips, pulling off the cock again.

"Now it's my turn." He said, standing up.

"You swallowed it…" Chika said, astonished, as Shito turned him around. Shito pulled Chika's ass towards him, and he kneeled down again. "Ah!" Chika gasped as Shito began to lick and prod the hole with his tongue. As the opening began to swell with color, Shito began to finger the hole. Chika turned back, and blushed. "No! Get it out of there!"

"Very well, then." Shito swirled his fingers around and pulled out. He stood up, massaged himself briefly, and slipped in. Chika screamed with painful delight. It hurt like hell, but the deeper Shito went the better it felt. His legs began to shake as the black-haired boy began to pound at his backside. Shito pulled up Chika's shirt, and licked and nipped between his shoulder blades, running his fingers down Chika's slim waist. "…Chika…" His left hand gripped the still erect member and rubbed it in time with each thrust. Shito let out a low moan, and Chika could not hold back. A stream of cum burst forth, tightening his ass in pleasure, and Shito came with him.

Shito pulled out, and watched his cum bubble out of the red hole. He redid his pants, and slipped on his glasses. Chika, however, remained slumped over the table with shaky legs.

"You…dung ball…" Chika panted. He tried to pull up his pants, ignoring the cum splattered on his front and running down his leg. "I really… really… fucking hate you…" Shito pulled the hand off Chika's wrist and replaced it with the one he had been using.

"Fine. See you in an hour." Shito looked back over his shoulder as he shut the door. Just before he closed it completely, Shito whispered, "But you'll have to work _very _hard for this hand."


	2. Chapter 2

Shito and Chika stood with Michiru in front of the Ferryman. He used his long middle finger to push his large glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, well… you three have been quite lazy for quite some time." He set down his accounting booklet and let his eyes lazily drift towards their direction. "Not that it's all that troublesome for me, but you three _do_ have debts to be repaid."

"No way!" Chika roared as Yuuta brought them tea. "We've been running around like dogs looking for illegal zombies! Give us something, Ferryman!"

The Ferryman took his tea and sighed heavily. "You know that isn't enough, Chika-kun."

"No enough, not enough!" Yuuta chimed in, laughing.

Chika shot a guilty glance at Shito. It hadn't been too long ago since their little "encounter" in the small room Shito sometimes read it. Yet, Shito hadn't once let his guard down or hinted that such an even ever occurred. He was acting like the same, arrogant, cool-faced Shito that Chika had always known.

Chika remembered how, for a few moments, he remembered how sexy Shito looked when he nipped at the delicate flesh of Chika's hand. Why was it, Chika wondered, that he was the only one that was bothered by it? Then and there, as they were parting ways with Michiru, Chika turned to Shito and decided enough was enough.

"Hey, Shito. I gotta ask you something."

"What do you want? I don't have time to waste with you."

Chika growled, feeling his eye twitch with annoyance. "I know it's not like you to be, ya know, a people person, but come on… Since you did 'you-know-what' to me, you act as if nothing ever happened. It's irritating, damn it!"

Shito gave a sigh, similar to that of the Ferryman's, and kept walking. "Such a bother." He walked away, causing Chika to glower and throw a tantrum in the middle of the street.

"FINE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT-CRAP, LIKE I REALLY CARE!" All eyes were on Chika as he screamed at Shito, who calmly ignored his remarks.

Shito was gone, out of Chika's sight.

"That guy **really** knows how to piss me off!" Chika kicked a nearby lamppost, stubbing his toe. "Ow! Crap…"

Chika sat in front of the convenience store, angrily unwrapping his half-priced, day-old food. Shito was the last thing he wanted to think about, but he was the only thing he could think about. Chika took a glance at his right hand. This hand, his own, was the one Shito kissed and used against Chika so sadistically.

"Why's he gotta be like that?" Chika sighed, and slowly put his fingertips against his lips. Unfortunately, the moment he began to imagine how Shito had gently suckled the same fingers, the hand fell off! "DAMN IT." Chika hissed, trying to fix his hand before anyone noticed. "Where the fuck is that chicken-pus!?"

Chika struggled to find Shito, and he called out, "Shito! Shito! Get your ass over here!"

"Quit yelling. I'm over here, Akatsuki." There was Shito, sitting in the alleyway, hiding in the shadows, outside the gates of the school. The hand on his right wrist was barely hanging on by thin strings of flesh. "You idiot, we still had another twenty minutes, and you had to go out of the Zone."

"HEY! Don't blame me, roach-boy!" Chika snarled, pointing to the feeler-like strands of hair that defied gravity. "You piss me off so bad; of course I want to get as far away from you as possible."

"Just trade your hand." Shito held out his left hand, holding the other disembodied part. After a moment of thought, Chika squinted his eyes and couldn't help but grin.

"Not a chance." Chika tauntingly tossed his dismembered hand into the air. "You made me work for mine the other day, you cheese-bastard. Now you owe me something." The tables had turned!

Shito gave Chika a nasty glare before averting his eyes and mumbling, "… What do you want?"

Chika trapped Shito against the wall, blocking his only escape with the nub of an arm. "You have gotta tell me _why_ you first raped my ass, then pretend like nothing ever happened!"

It took some time for Shito to respond, but eventually, he turned his back to the light of the lamppost and replied.

"You know, Akatsuki… You and I unlike most beings on this earth. We are not alive, nor are we dear **or** are we zombies-as we would like to put it. And more than that, we have a bond that neither of us consented to," Shito raised his dismembered hand up lazily, "that no matter how we see each other, we must comply with. And-"

"So? That's no reason to trick me into doing what you did."

"-that's why I asked you that day, 'Do you really hate me,' because I was curious. I was curious as to what you might think of me in spite of you might have thought before. Because my perspective of you changed. And, I know it's not of my character, but I got carried away." Shito turned only slightly to look at Chika, in a small form of apology. "And I took advantage of you."

Chika froze, nearly slipping from the lack of support on his right arm. That was deep, Chika thought, too deep for him to fully understand. What that a confession? Or was Shito playing a dirty trick? As Chika regained his composure, he cleared his throat and held out the chained hand.

"Just take it."

They reattached their hands in awkward silence, and as Shito began to walk away, Chika turned to face him.

"Shito." Shito turned back, putting his glasses on. Chika averted his eyes, scratching the back of his head. "You know… I said I hate you, and… I don't know… Maybe I don't hate you _that _much."

"What are you saying?" Shito paused, his cold expression melted by curiosity.

"I guess I'm saying that… Shit, this is hard… I guess the real reason I'm pissed isn't because you did 'you-know-what' to me, but maybe it's because… You forced me into it and then you didn't even seem phased by it the next day. It's pretty degrading, you know. That's what I think pissed me off the most." Chika stole a guilty glance at Shito, but quickly averted his eyes as he blushed. "You know, I can't even look at my right hand now without thinking 'Crap, that guy used this for… that…' and it makes me feel like some kind of girl." There was a long silence, and Chika and Shito stared at each other for a long portion of it. "Well… say something, dung-head."

Shito instantly wrapped an arm around Chika's neck in an awkward hug. Chika blushed, regretting he had said anything.

"Akatsuki, since you don't hate me 'that much,' would you hate to do it with me again?" Shito whispered into Chika's ear, already breathy.

"…Damn it…"

The boys had swiftly moved themselves into Shito's dorm. Shito was on his knees, sucking on Chika's left hand to get his mouth ready to accept the dick in front of him.

"Shi—to… Stop rubbing…" Chika bit his lower lip as Shito began to press his fingers against the bulge in Chika's underwear.

Shito removed the fingers from his mouth, and smirked. "Alright." With his mouth still full of warm saliva, he pulled out Chika's dick and put the head between his lips. His head bobbed back-and-forth, massaging Chika's length with his tongue at each thrust. Chika held Shito's head by his hair, drooling from the warm, tingling sensation.

"Shito… don't make me cum… not yet." Chika was having trouble holding back. Shito looked up as he got the entire length down to the root into his throat. Obeying Chika, Shito let go of the cock and moved back, allowing it to stand erect.

"You're being quite selfish, Akatsuki." He stood up, pressing his own heated bugle against Chika's leg. "If you're quite ready to burst, pay attention to mine before you do so."

Chika wasn't sure how to be as sensual as Shito was, but as demonstrated from the low and pleasure-filled moans from Shito, he seemed to give good head. One revelation Chika did not appreciate from doing this was the fact that he could see Shito was bigger than him. Chika was embarrassed to find that he couldn't fit the whole length in without gagging himself.

"Don't force yourself. I can get the same sensation down there, too, you know." Chika blushed, and he carefully pulled himself away from Shito's cock. They motioned toward the bed, where they finished undressing each other.

"Shito…" Chika breathlessly moaned as Shito kissed him deeply, gently massaging the tip of Chika's cock against his own. As Shito pressed Chika down onto his back, Chika rebelled and forced Shito off of him. "No… not this way. It'll hurt less if I get on top, right?"

So, indeed Shito got on his back and waited for Chika to straddle him. Chika wasn't able to bring himself to put the hot magnum in himself, so Shito gently slid it in, causing Chika to produce a long moan.

With each thrust, Chika changed his mind on the situation. "No—stop!" He would cry one moment. The next, he would moan "… Shito… so good!"

"Get ready, Akatsuki."

Shito sat up, giving shallow thrusts, bouncing Chika in his lap. Chika opened his mouth, waiting for Shito's tongue to fill the hole. As they kissed with their naked bodies pressed against each other, Chika managed to speak. "Shito… ah-! You know, I thought you looked really se-sexy even before we did this the first time." Shito smirked, nipping at Chika's ear. "Ah-!

"That makes me happy, Akatsuki." Shito managed to get Chika on his back with no problem, and began to stroke Chika's cock. He used the right one, while pinching Chika's nipple with his left.

"No, Shito…" Chika removed the right hand on his wrist, holding it out as Shito thrust madly into him. "I only want y-your hands to d-do it!"

They switched back, and Shito pumped ravenously at Chika's hot, throbbing cock. Chika covered his face to hide his red-flushed cheeks.

"Ah-! Y-YES! I'm almost there, Shito-almost-almost!"

Almost as if on cue, they both came simultaneously. Chika's warm cum splattered both of them, while Shito remained inside and the hot rush was barely able to trickle out of the hole, unable to surpass the cock itself. Shito collapsed, weary from the round. He pressed his chest against Chika's, and waited for his cock to soften before pulling out. Chika felt numb from the waist down, though it was true, he wasn't really supposed to feel much of anything anyway, seeing as he was "dead."

Chika felt his eyes closing from weariness. There was no way that he could take Shito again for a while. Before he drifted off to sleep, with Shito still hard inside him, he wrapped his arms around Shito and whispered, "I really, really fucking love you."

--

The next day, Shito and Chika met with Michiru as if nothing had happened. But, when she wasn't looking, Shito took Chika's right palm-Chika's palm at the moment-and gave it a quick squeeze. Chika blushed, and look at Shito.

Shito mumbled, fixing his glasses, "I won't take your hand hostage and make you "work for it" anymore."

Chika pocketed his hand as Michiru looked at them curiously. "Hmm?"

"Spit-rag, I don't expect you to. At least give me have my dignity back!" Chika spat, moving ahead of both of them.

Worriedly, Michiru flailed her arms. "Wha-What's going on!? Are you two fighting again!?


End file.
